Post-Partum
by perioddramasxtheatre
Summary: Pre-series AU. Cora struggles mentally after the birth with Edith. Robert and the rest of the Crawley family try to help Cora get better as she tries to push them away. The ups and downs of a family trying to deal with the idea of post partum depression when it was still new and not fully accepted.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first true fanfiction, and my first time trying to capture the Crawley family and the period of the time. I'm new to the Downton Abbey group, so hello. Thanks to my friends: Victoria for checking on my grammar and Granthamfan for encouraging me to write this story and making sure I stay period for my first period piece. Will be trying to update weekly. So I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **September 1892**

Cora looked her newborn baby full of longing and desire as the child held on to her pinky finger. Edith Alice Crawley, who was less than a week old, was an image of her father with her blonde tuffs of hair, a clear sign of the Crawley gene. Even Violet had commented when she saw the baby that she was reminded of a young Robert. Robert who, as a young child, had blonde hair that had darkened with age. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted as rough tug on her dress was created by a small fist.

"Mama," The toddler's toothy grin appeared as she babbled.

"Hello my darling girl, would you like to see your baby sister." As she reached for the waist of her eldest child, Mary gurgled in agreeance.

Although, Mary was only 18 months old, the little one had the world at her fingers. Cora and Robert had both noted during their short visits with Mary during tea time that her personality was a little eccentric and different.

Cora had snuck herself into the nursery just before dinner to check on her wee ones. The nanny allowed this short visit due to needing to step out for a short moment.

Tonight, Patrick and Violet were wanting to host a party to celebrate the newest Crawley. Of course, Violet was dismayed that it was another daughter. Cora was dressed in her very best for many of the other aristocratic guests.

There was a gentle knock on the door that followed with a gentle voice.

"Cora?" Robert smiled as he saw the sight before him. "I knew I would find you here." He said as he entered, giving his wife and girls a gentle peck on their foreheads.

"Is it time to head down?" Cora questioned with sorrow not wanting to leave her girls.

"I'm afraid so. You know Mama would be cross if we are not down in the drawing room greeting guests." Robert placed his hand on the small of Cora's back.

Cora settled Mary into her cot who protested at this change. She gave goodnight kiss to her youngest who had fallen asleep since Cora's arrival to the nursery. Satisfied with their goodbyes, Cora and Robert slipped their hands together as they exited the nursery.

The couple glided with ease down the staircase that they had taken numerous times

"There you are." Violet Crawley piped up. "The first guests have arrived and you two were nowhere to be seen."

"Mother, it's only the first guests." Robert sighed at his mother. "Both of us were ready by the time the dressing gong rang."

Cora had left her husband's side to wander the drawing room as she listened to the guests around her without taking in a word. Many of the guests were asking about the girls and asking about when she would provide an heir to the Grantham estate. So much attention was on her for giving her husband only daughters. Did her husband mind about having girls? No. He was thrilled to have Mary and Edith. He spoiled Mary rotten when they spent time together. The pressure of the other aristocratic families stressed her. She wanted to give Robert a son, a boy, to carry on the Grantham estate.

"Cora?" Violet looked at her sternly. "The Viscount of Willendorf asked you a question were you paying attention?"

"I'm sorry Lord Willendorf." Cora apologized. "It seems I feel a little out of it." Cora looked down in shame.

"Are you fine, my love?" Robert quickly came from the other side of the room.

"I'm fine, just unusually tired." Cora rested her hand on his. "I might cut this evening short after dinner." The rest of the night ran smoothly besides her little hiccup with the Lord.

Cora and her lady's maid, Stanton prepared her for the night in her dressing gown and robe. She had just settled into her bed as she heard a soft knock on the door. Robert appeared on the other side of the door in his nice dinner tailcoat.

"I just wanted to make you were settled for the night?" Robert sat on his side of the bed as he kissed her palm of her hand.

"I'm fine just tired." Cora sighed. "I bet when you come back I'll be asleep." She smiled weakly.

"Of course, love, just rest." Robert kissed her palm once more before heading back to the party that was below. "Would you like me to sleep in my dressing room?" Robert questioned as he peaked his head around the door.

"I would prefer if you to stay here tonight." Cora responded. "If that's alright with you, Robert?" Robert smiled and headed back down.

* * *

Robert sat discussing the recent fall of the latest estate in a neighboring territory with many other Dukes and Earls. There had only been a few guests left as the party began to die down an hour ago. He excused himself from the conversation to join his mother and father who were talking with the Duke. "I'm going to retire myself for the night." Robert announced to his parents.

"I hope Cora will feel better tomorrow. Send her my thoughts." Patrick told his son.

"I will Papa." Robert agreed.

"Goodnight Robert." Violet and Robert kissed each other's cheeks.

Robert climbed the staircase to turn towards his wife and his bedroom. "Cora?" He questioned. "Are you awake?" He got no response, so he headed towards his dressing room where his valet, Samuel Maxwell, had been waiting.

* * *

Little did Robert know that Cora had faked her sleep as he entered. As she heard his dressing room door close. Her eyes fluttered open as she gripped tightly on the mattress of her bed. Her tummy was doing flips. She felt clammy. Cora couldn't sleep no matter how tired she was. The past few nights she had faked her sleep around Robert. She was only able to catch one or two hours of sleep a night. There had been a change to her personality and actions, but it was so little that it went unnoticed to Robert's knowledge. But she noted she was more tense and anxious around people whom she talked with.

She closed her eyes shut as she heard the dressing room door open once again and felt the pressure of Robert getting into bed with her. He gave her the softest of kisses. First on the palm of her hand and then on the forehead. She tried to remain still, so she pretended to shift in her sleep. Cora heard her husband's breath become shallow as sleep got to him.

Her eyes opened once again as she stared at the canopy of her bed. She looked at Robert then back at the canopy. _What was wrong with her? Something had to be wrong with her? Why was she feeling this guilt and worthless._

* * *

tbc and review


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thanks to my friends: Victoria for checking on my grammar and Granthamfan for encouraging me to write this story and being my Alastair Bruce. I know that I will try to post this weekly, but next week I will be out town. I will try to post on next Tuesday, later in the day than usual, though. Thank you for the beautiful reviews for my first work for Downton Abbey. They really boost my confidence with what I write. Enjoy!

* * *

 _The next morning_

Cora's eyes blinked open as the dawn of a new morning hit her bed. She mused that it was the least amount of sleep that she had gotten. Lifting her feet over the bed, she noticed that Robert had already left to do his daily tasks that were expectant of the heir. With a yawn, Cora pushed herself onto her feet as she grimaced still sore from the birth. She gave a rang to Stanton to fetch her food and help dress her for the day.

Cora remembered that Robert's sister and cousin were coming to town today. Rosamund would becoming with Marmaduke from London. Susan would be heading to Downton Abbey from Scotland with her husband, Lord Flintshire, Hugh "Shrimpie". Cora sighed as she was not ready to get some clipped remarks from Susan, who always wanted to make sure Cora had a piece of her mind. Susan had James who was their heir, but for Cora she only had two girls. Perfect healthy girls, but girls. Nothing to help keep Robert's estate in the family. Susan was going to be on her back through her entire trip to Downton.

"Milady?" Stanton had placed her tray in front of Cora who was back in bed.

"Stanton." Cora jumped a little which made the tray's contents knock each other.

"I'm so sorry, milady." Stanton apologized.

"Don't apologize, Stanton, I was lost in thought." Cora took her tea cup. Stanton observed. Cora's hands were shaking as she handled the cup. Stanton was worried for her lady as she noticed little changes that the others in her family had missed.

Cora nibbled on the bread as she didn't feel hungry enough to eat the rest of the food. She had just lost her appetite over the past few days, which resulted in Stanton making her tray look different. "Thank you, Stanton." She heard in reply, as the maid lift the tray away from her lady's lap. After she was finished eating,they got her out of the bed to prepare for a more formal attire for the day. Cora had been fitted into her corset and had slipped into blue-green ensemble with silver embellishments of jewelry. The ensemble had brought out her eyes, and not to mention it was one of Robert's favorites on her. She quickly exited her room and headed towards the Library where Robert would be awaiting her.

As she entered the library not only did she find Robert, but his family. Patrick was at his desk addressing a letter and Violet had herself situated on the settee reading a letter that had came from the post. Rosamund and Marmaduke were sitting on the opposite sette talking about some article in the paper that Marmaduke was holding. Robert was at the large bookshelf looking at a book she knew too well. Her favorite book, _Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_ , which she found amusing. Although, it was improper for her to read such a thing; by the words of Violet. She, however, loved it. Violet just brushed it off as one of her American traits.

"Cora." Robert smiled as he looked up from the book to see his wife. "My darling wife, are you feeling better?"

"I am." Cora lied not to upset her husband.

"I'm pleased that you are feeling better, Cora." Patrick happily smiled.

"Thank you for your concern." Cora gave a weak smile to her father-in-law.

Carson walked into the Library to announce, "Lord and Lady Flintshire have arrived."

"Thank you Carson." Patrick arose from his seat as Violet followed him out. Cora and Robert headed towards the entrance of Downton to greet their guests.

"I love you Cora and our girls." Robert told his wife.

"I know." Cora looked at him with curiosity on what brought this statement up.

"I just know how Susan gets to you when she comes over and when she boasts about James making sure you are the one hearing it." Robert spoke the truth. "I just wanted you to know that I love our girls and you. It does not matter to me if we have a boy or not. Susan will always get to you, but I love you. And that's all that matters."

"Oh Robert." Cora gave another weak smile to her husband.

They watched as Susan and Shrimpie exited the automobile followed by James, Annabelle, and their valet and lady's maid. The Grantham family nanny had gathered the 20 month old Annabelle and three year old James to the nursery with Mary and Edith.

"Aunt Violet." Susan smiled as she kissed the cheek of her dear aunt. Cora noticed that Susan's eyes had found her with an icy glare.

"Patrick, I'm glad to see you well." Susan gave a nod and cheek kiss to her uncle as Shrimpie began to greet Violet.

"Rosamund, my lovely cousin, how has London treated you?" Susan gave a short grin to Rosamund.

"It has treated me well." Rosamund smiled. Susan skipped over Marmaduke to Robert and Cora.

"Robert, my darling cousin, how are the _girls_?" She said, glancing at Cora. Cora wanted to wrap herself into a ball after hearing her cousin-in-law's introduction.

Cora and Robert followed their guests and parents into the library with Rosamund and Marmaduke following closely behind them.

Tea had been served and the children entered the room for a visit. The nanny's help had Mary and Annabelle who were babbling child's nonsense. James had entered first, who was running happily to his father. The nanny had small infant Edith in her arms to hand her to her mother.

Mary was immediately settled into her father's lap looking curious at the family across from her. Robert and Cora were sitting on one sette as Susan and Shrimpie on the other. Rosamund and Marmaduke were interacting with Annabelle and James who found interest in them after their greetings with their parents.

Cora had no interest to interact with Edith and handed the baby over to Robert who happily obliged as Mary toddled off to play with Annabelle and James, who were becoming fast playmates.

* * *

Robert had noticed something in his wife had changed, but he could not place it as he happily accepted Edith into his arms. Before Edith was born, Cora was always excited for tea because it meant that she was able to see Mary. It was Cora's favorite time of day to spend time with her child, now children. Cora's mood had changed drastically since the birth of Edith and that made him worried.

Robert knew he would have to speak to his wife, but he would ring for Stanton to ask if she knew what was wrong or had any knowledge of a change. He would then ring for the Doctor to get a full diagnosis on his wife.

Cora stood up and announced that she was going to take a walk around the grounds after the children had left to go back to the nursery with nannies. Rosamund and Marmaduke were going to take a walk of their own and visit some of Rosamund's favorite locations as a child. For Susan and Shrimpie, it was time to rest from their trip and settle into Downton. His parents would be heading out to an event of some sorts that had been planned earlier that day.

Robert had stood in the service area slightly feeling uncomfortable being in the service's way. Stanton came down the staircase carrying some of Cora's casual wear to be repaired.

"Stanton, may I have a word with you?" Robert cleared his throat guiding the lady's maid to Carson's office that he let them use.

"Of course, sir." Stanton nervously looked.

"How is Cora?" Robert jumped to the chase. "You are only the other person who spends time with her on a regular basis."

"Well, sir." Stanton looked at her boss.

"Do not lie. She's not the Cora I met back in the London season in 1889." Robert looked at her straight faced.

"Sir, in all honesty. She has changed. Milady, has been eating less and less for breakfast each day claiming she is not hungry. I noticed that she is more tense and jumps when I startle her. She tends to be lost in thought when I first come in... I have noticed recently in the past day that her hands shake." She looked at Robert.

"Thank you for telling the truth Stanton." Robert permitted her to leave and he exited to head back to the library. As he returned to the library, he looked out the window at Cora who was walking across the field. He had read about people's change in behavior, but never in a million years would he believe that it would effect his Cora. He had read about those mental hospital here and in America. He didn't want her to be there. Robert questioned his inner thoughts. _How can I help her?_ Robert was going to make sure his wife felt better soon.

His mother, father, and the rest of the family didn't need to know their private lives. All he wanted to do was save his wife, his Cora. His first step to help his wife was to convince her to visit the doctor.

But how could he get her to visit the doctor without making a fuss. How would his plan work to save her from this change. Robert worried that this change in mood would change his Cora forever and he did not want that. He hated to see her in this cloud of gloom. He realized they had to get through this, they both had to because he loved her and didn't want to lose her to her inner demons.

* * *

tbc and review


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thanks to granthamfan for all their help with this story. I might be posting every other week instead of every week due to some personal reasons that might not allow me to write. I'm moving to a new town at the end of August to attend college and other personal problems that have kept my mind not at ease. I hope they can be straightened out, so I can get back to writing. Thanks for the reviews of the previous chapters. They have been keeping my spirits high

* * *

Cora carefully crossed the lawn, heading back inside to Downton. Her walk didn't do anything like it normally did when she felt tense. Sometimes, in her heated conversations with Violet ending in her humiliation, she tended to find walks most helpful. She was drowning in every emotion; good and bad. Cora seemed to dig herself further and further into this hole that seemed dark and cold. She did not want to trouble anyone in the Crawley family as she felt embarrassed and too stupid to look for help; especially in Robert.

She shut her eyes to take a few breaths to calm herself down which seemed to work sometimes. It was the only thing that made her feel a bit better, even though she still felt terrible. She heard some of the gravel on the path move. She quickly jumped up, hands flying to defense, only to realize that Robert was the source of the noise.

"Cora, my love, I would like to ask you something," Robert tenderly asked her.

"Robert, I do not feel up to talking with you," she responded a bit too harshly.

"Then, listen." Robert knelt down to her level on the bench they had acquired. "You've changed in past days since Edith's birth."

"Are you telling me to change?" Cora became upset.

"No, I just want to help you." Robert was taken aback by her cold response in the past two exchanges.

"I do not need your help, Robert, I am quite capable of taking care of myself." Cora stood to her feet quickly.

"Cora, let me help you; especially for our girls sake. Think of Mary and Edith. They need their mother's love." Robert held her hand. Cora just turned to Robert. He had seen nothing like it before. Her eyes, that most of the time were warm and loving were, cold and dark; as if she had lost all light in herself.

"Do not bring the girls into this, Robert." Cora sounded frustrated as she left Robert at the bench.

* * *

Later that evening, Robert was getting into his white tie and tails for dinner with the family. Afterward, he entered Cora's bedroom finding her trying to hide the tears that were escaping her eyes.

"Cora, my love, please. All I want is to help you," Robert pleaded again.

"Robert, all I want is to be left alone," Cora sighed. "I'll do the dinner, but I will stay as long as I am needed." She rose slowly, her body still not fully healed from Edith's birth. "I just want to get this over with." She stated as she placed the finishing touches on her red silk dress with her accenting jewelry. Cora knew that Robert could see the tired look in her eyes. She couldn't be happy anymore even if she tried.

She and Robert descended the staircase as they saw Rosamund and Marmaduke talking on the landing.

"Good evening, Robert." Marmaduke smiled at his brother-in-law and his wife.

"I share the same thoughts to you, Marmaduke." Robert smiled back.

"Cora, I hope you are feeling better. Mama told me

that you weren't feeling well a few days ago." Rosamund told her.

"Thank you, Rosamund; I am." Cora gave her sister-in-law a gentle quick hug.

Violet and Patrick joined them moments later with Susan and Shrimpie following after.

"Let's take this to the drawing room," Violet announced. The party followed her commands as they headed through the saloon.

The men stood with their conversations as the women sat chatting about their own daily lives. Cora watched as Susan bragged about James. She felt her body burn under the eyes of Violet and Susan's silent judgement.

Cora felt the day would never end. She wanted to change into her night dress and dressing gown; to sink into the comforts of the bed. She had lost the motivation to do all the things she loved. She saw her untouched embroidery on the settee in the library. All she wanted to do was be alone and cry. Why wasn't she getting better? It was now more than a week since the baby had arrived. Cora felt uncomfortable; unlike every other women in this room her body was still recovering from the ordeal of childbirth. She thought that Susan and Rosamund's corsets were perfectly fitted. She still felt her body was not right for a corset.

Everything she did in an effort to make herself feel better failed. Cora could not even make herself connect with Edith. She thought of her pregnancy with Mary. She hadn't felt this way afterward. She had no feeling of hopelessness. Yes, she was disappointed that Mary was not a boy, but there was always the next time. With Edith being a girl, it frightened her because what if she could not produce a male heir to the Crawley family. To Robert.

She had failed them. She had failed _him_.

She lost the bond she was trying to make with Edith. Cora thought the baby would be better with the nanny. She was scared that they would remove them from her arms. She was still feeling nothing. No love. No happiness. And no joy. She just felt frustrated with herself. What was life feeling no pain. She questioned herself.

Cora finally was brought out of her thoughts as Susan's condescension reached her ears.

"Cora, Carson announced dinner." Susan snorted. "You can not bring yourself to give your husband a son. And you sit her being unlady-like. You are a failure to the Grantham estate."

"Susan." Violet walked back into the room. "Leave your thoughts to yourself." Susan snorted again.

"Cora, are you up to dinner?" Violet stared at her daughter-in-law. Susan left the room mumbling to herself. Violet walked into the room taking the chair closest to Cora.

"My dear. Should I ring the doctor?" Violet questioned.

"I'm not ill, Violet." Cora looked up suddenly. "I did not think you cared for the American daughter-in-law."

"What made you believe that?" Violet asked.

"The way you judge me." Cora wept as she broke in front of her husband's mother.

"It's a mother's position to judge. I care for you even if I do not express my love for you. It is true you weren't the first choice that I had picked for my son to wed. But you have made him happy. You gave up your money to help ours. Cora, you have given our family happiness and joy. You are a Crawley. The future Countess of Grantham. You deserve our protection." Violet explained to her.

* * *

Later that night, Cora sat in her bed trying to read. She couldn't contain her emotions any longer, and wept. She shouldn't be crying anymore; she had no reason to. She was just sad all the time. She couldn't hold it in anymore. Cora hid her feelings all days so as not to intrude on her family. She didn't want to burden them with her problems. Besides that, she didn't want them to judge her for not being the perfect lady or wife.

She allowed the tears to slip down her face. She just wanted to have her husband in bed. He was her support and he could see her crumbled wall.

Cora thinks back to the bath she had taken earlier that day. The water made her felt almost painless and the world's pain around her fell away. She could make her brain simply forget her troubles, the water lapping against her skin working to calm her. She wondered if life would be better...without her.

* * *

tbc and review


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: I think this is my last weekly chapter. I'll have the next few chapters out every other week. I hope you can stay with me for every two weeks. Most of my problems from last week seem to be resolving, but there is still things that are going on. The reviews are always the loveliest kind reviews. This is my longest fanfic that I have ever written for the public. I have two Cobert fics in the works. And thanks again to my friend Granthamfan for the continuous support and love. Enjoy!_

*warning possible triggers*

* * *

 _Three weeks later_

Cora had progressively gotten worse as the weeks went by. Thankfully, Susan and her remarks were gone after a week's stay. Robert knew that it would help Cora feel better about herself. Susan wouldn't be bragging about James all the bloody damn time. It wouldn't be "James that"..."James this".."James is"... every time she would walk or even start talking.

Rosamund and Marmaduke had headed back to London a week before.

Nanny Thomlin walked into the library with the children; Edith in her arms and Mary walking in at the foot of her nanny.

"Come here, my sweet Mary." Robert smiled as the toddler smiled at her father.

"Papa! Papa!" The little Mary gave a toothy grin. "Mama, better?" Mary looked curiously at her mother. It dawned on both Cora and Robert that Mary was old enough to realize something was up. "Mama, hold me." Mary question

"Of course I'm feeling better," Cora said in a emotionless voice as she reached out to take her daughter. Mary was happy that her mother would take her into her arms, not noticing the unhappiness.

Robert happily took Edith from the nanny. "Hello, my darling girl." He was happy that Edith had been looking well. He was worried because every time the children would come down, Cora would refuse Edith and she would spend most of her time with Mary. He knew it was because Mary wouldn't understand if her mother got up and left her.

But Robert would try to get Edith into her mother's arms. "Cora, look at little Edith's smile."

"I'm good, Robert." Cora fiddled with Mary's hair. "Thank you for trying." Her sad blue eyes looked up at her husband.

"Maybe next time, little Edith." Robert smiled at the baby bundled in his arms. She was almost a month old. Robert hated that Cora was missing out on Edith's first weeks.

Robert settled Edith in his arms as they watched the outside change. The colorful leaves were falling to the ground outside the window.

"Look at all the beautiful reds and yellows on the leaves, Edith. It reminds me of your beautiful hair." He pointed at the tree. Cora's small smile went unnoticed by the entire family. She was glad that the girls had him. Her favorite companion. Her Robert. Last year, Robert had finally admitted to his love for Cora. Cora's heart lept out of her chest when she heard the first 'I Love You'. The thing that frightened her most was that she going to fall out of love with her Robert.

Cora still tried to love her family, but her emotions would always win the battle.

Robert noticed that Cora was seeming more and more exhausted with each passing day. He wanted her to rest and not care about anything else. He didn't know how his mother would take it, but he would try. He knew his mother would refuse such an idea because Downton Abbey needed to appear to have strong leaders.

* * *

"Why would I oppose this, Robert?" Violet looked at her son.

"You usually oppose everything I suggest that has to do with Cora's well-being." Robert argued. "Even with my own two daughters."

"Well, Cora is family; we must protect her. I never liked her American mother, but Cora has begun to grow on me with her American ways." His mother paused. "Although, she is not a Crawley by blood; her children are." Violet reminded her son of facts that he already knew.

"I know this, mother. They are my children."Robert was becoming frustrated.

"So...we need to do this for Mary and Edith's sakes. For the girls to have a normal childhood, and not to be known as the children with a crazed or absentee mother." Violet looked at him. "If we stand here and do nothing about it, Mary and Edith will never forgive us if we have dirt on our hands. These girls will grow up at Downton Abbey and shouldn't think of Downton as the place that drove their mother insane. Do you understand? We must protect the future of Downton Abbey."

"I understand, Mama." Robert smiled. He was glad his mother loved that Cora was what the Crawley family needed. His mother's brick wall wasn't as bad as people who visited her sometimes thought. "Thank you, Mama." Robert gave his mother a kiss of thanks.

"All I ask of you is to keep Cora safe." Violet looked at her son. "I hate to admit this, but she is the one that keeps this family going. She's become the heart of Downton Abbey. I do not think your father or I can think of a life without your wife."

"How can I believe you?" Robert asked for the truth in his mother's eyes."

"My life was made to protect Downton Abbey, and Cora has made her mark on this land. Why must I stress this to you, Robert? You know this. I have risked my status for protecting your wife." Violet looked at him. "I was wrong with Cora. She makes you happy,and was the best suit for you."

"Did I hear you say that you were wrong?" Robert looked at his mother with all honesty.

"Your ears never fail, Robert." Violet concurred to his thoughts.

* * *

Dr. Clarkson stood as he saw the son of the earl enter his office.

"I apologize, Dr. Clarkson, for interrupting your work." Robert stepped closer.

"No apology necessary, Lord Downton. It's been a slow day." The Doctor maneuvered around the desk.

"I have a question to ask of you. " Robert stood straighter.

"What is it your…inquiry?" The doctor looked at Robert with confusion. "Couldn't you have sent for me? Lord Downton, I could have come to the big house." The doctor inquired.

"I'd rather come here than you come to the big house." Robert looked at the doctor hopefully.

"Is everything alright with your health, Lord Downton?" The doctor began to worry.

"I'm quite alright, Doctor." Robert took the chair the doctor had offered. " It actually has to do with Lady Downton."

"What is wrong?" The doctor looked quizzically at the young lord.

"She seems to be down in her sorrows after the birth of the baby, Lady Edith." Robert unfolded his findings to the doctor. "She doesn't want anyone to know. So I came to ask what I could do to make it easier on my wife." Robert asked.

"I have not seen Lady Downton for myself, but there a discovery that is quite new to psychological viewings of the mental health, Lord Downton," the doctor informed Robert. "But I am quite certain she has developed this by what you speak of."

"It's quite new?" Robert questioned.

"Quite. It was first diagnosed in your generation." The doctor smiled warmly. " It's called Post-Partum Depression, which is a cloud of guilt and emotions following the birth of a child"

"Post-Partum depression." The word fell off of Robert's tongue rather awkwardly.

"Yes. I would like to exam Lady Downton for myself, but I am sure that this is what it is. It is rather treatable." The doctor smiled.

"Thank God," Robert sighed. "Have you seen anyone else with this condition?"

"I have. A couple of women in the village seemed to have symptoms, but the symptoms vary for each woman. It is still, as I said, quite new, so please keep this within the close family and the staff that needs to be privy to such a diagnosis."

"I will; thank you doctor." Robert smiled. "Do you know how I could help her?"

"Give her some space." The doctor looked at him writing some other key help. "Tell your family to do the same."

* * *

Cora had helped herself into the bath, her still-sore muscles relaxing as she lowered herself into the warm water. Oh, she loved the bath. Her struggle, her pain seemed to disappear. She smiled at finally being at ease.

The warm bath water that Stanton had drawn was her friend. Her only friend that could console her. Nobody could. Not Robert, nor Rosamund. Just the water. It did not fight with her. It was just there. The water listened to her pain.

She continued to lower herself, closing her eyes as she felt the water and darkness engulf her body. She was at peace as she slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

tbc and review


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Thank you for all the kind review that you always write for my story. Sorry for being a little late to post. I move in a week times, so my thoughts have been everywhere. But, I just have written the first chapter to my newest cobert fanfiction that hopefully I can get more chapters written, so I can post them for your lovely faces to read. And always, thank you to granthamfan for always being my friend through being so new to the fandom and still working on staying period. Enjoy!

* * *

Stanton was folding some of her lady's clothes when she suddenly felt in her gut that something was amiss.

"Your ladyship?" Stanton knocked at the washroom door. No response. "My lady?" Stanton began to worry. She opened the door to find Lady Downton submerged underwater in the tub. She let out a scream of shock. "Your ladyship!" Stanton pulled with all of her strength the deadweight body out of the tub. She rubbed the back of her Lady until the woman sputtered water out of her mouth. She pulled the robe over her lady to make her decent for the eyes of others.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, Stanton." Cora spoke softly as she came to.

"You're alright, milady." Stanton replied, helping Cora to stand. " Let's get you to bed."

"Thank you." Cora sadly spoke out.

"I'll send for the doctor straight away, milady." Stanton fixed her dress.

"Stanton, I mean no trouble." Cora fixed her hands together. "Please make up a lie to Robert. I don't want him to know."

"For me to know what?" The voice of Lord Downton suddenly filled the room.

"Robert." Cora's voice sounded panicked, even to her own ears.

"Cora, I went to Doctor Clarkson. He seems to think he knows what is wrong with your thoughts, my darling." Robert spoke. "Cora, let him help you."

"I am unhappy you went to a doctor without my knowledge and consultation, but to please you. Send for Doctor Clarkson, Stanton." Cora looked at her maid who scurried out the door.

"Thank you." Robert mouthed the words without speaking them. Cora only nodded to her husband. She knew that he was right; her pain made him hurt. Cora had never really thought about that before. She winces at the thought of emotionally hurting her husband.

"I'm sorry for hurting your feelings, Robert." Cora looks at him with true emotion. Robert could feel the warmth of that statement as though his wife was trying to beat her problems.

"Don't worry, my darling wife." Robert kissed his wife on the forehead first and made his way to her lips. "I talked to mama. She agrees that you should go to Doctor Clarkson for help. If you do not want to do it for yourself, do it for the girls and me. We need you to be their mother and my wife." Robert began to show his feelings about the situation as a tear slip down his face. "My darling Cora. Part of my vows were to protect you and our family. With all of this, I feel I can't. I feel like a rubbish husband."

"Oh, Robert. You are the best husband one could ask for." Cora placed her hand on top of his.

"But, darling, I wish I could have known how to treat you sooner." Robert leaned into his wife for another kiss.

"You saved me, and that's all that matters, Robert." Cora finished her sentence as a soft knock on the door.

"It's Doctor Clarkson." The voice from the other side of the door announced itself.

"Come in." Robert announced to the doctor.

* * *

Cora placed her forehead onto her husband's as her still soaking wet hair clung to his face. She had been ordered by Doctor Clarkson to take every day with ease; to not over do things that she would normally take on as Viscountess with full speed.

The Post-Partum Depression condition was still new, so he didn't have much advice to give her. Doctor Clarkson said that it had been written about over hundreds and hundreds of years before, but not really talked about in the medical field until recently. He mentioned that not every doctor was keen on the term of depression, and would rather send people to mental wards. The doctor mentioned that he wanted to learn more about the illnesses of the mind, so they were lucky that he wasn't a doctor who was going to lock Cora up.

Mary and Edith were still small, so Robert hoped that they would never know this chapter of his and Cora's life. The darkness, the emotions. He also wished that his daughters would never go through the process of guilt and detachment after their children's births. But he didn't want to think about what would happen to his daughters after their child's birth. He knew little to nothing when it came to his daughters futures. He just hoped they would be happy and well-loved by their future husbands and families.

Robert stood. "I'm going to the nursery to let you rest." Robert kissed her before exiting the bedroom chambers. He walked down the hallway to the nursery where he began to hear the babbles of Mary and the whimpers of Edith.

"Nanny?" Robert peered his head around the door.

"Lord Downton, I heard what happened to Lady Downton. I usually don't permit unscheduled nursery times unless I have to get something. But I'll give you some time with your daughters." The nanny left the room, leaving Robert alone with his two very small children.

"Papa!" Mary smiled happily at the arrival of her father.

"Darling Mary and Edith, innocent to what is happening in the big house." Robert held his girls close to him. "Mama and Papa love you very dearly no matter what happens." Robert kissed their small little foreheads. "I hope both of us will be able to see you grow into beautiful young women."

"Mama?" Mary twisted her head and body to look for her mother trying to break out of her father's grasp.

"Oh, my darling girls." Robert began to shed a tear as he held onto his daughters. "Your mama is in such a fragile state. I'm sorry, my girls, if I have ever failed you with your mother." Robert kissed the cheeks of his children.

"Lord Downton? I'm sorry, but I would like to take watch back of the children." The nanny spoke.

"Nanny Thomlin, I would like Lady Downton to be a little more hands-on with the girls; to take them on walks and little outings more often. I think it could lift Lady Downton's spirits."

"Of course, Lord Downton." The nanny agreed.

* * *

Cora realized that the incident made her feel a bit lighter. She thought possibly that the cloud of her guilt was parting. It couldn't be true, though. Robert was doing so much for her; he made her feel whole. She decided to get up from bed as she put on a robe over her dressing gown. Cora pulled the bell to alert Stanton that she was needing assistance. She thought it would be best to try to attend dinner. It was only Violet, Patrick, Robert, and herself in attendance.

"Lady Downton?" Stanton entered the lady's chambers.

"Stanton, I would like to try dinner with everyone else tonight. Could you dress me and warn Ms. Patmore and Carson." Cora looked.

"Lord Downton wanted you to have dinner in your room. He felt best to not strain yourself, milady." Stanton fixed Cora's hair.

"Did he?" Cora asked for confirmation .

"He thought that you would not want to hear the chatter from previous events today," Stanton reminded her.

"Of course." Cora felt a little disappointed.

"How about I'll tell her ladyship that you want to be in attendance for dinner." Stanton looked at her.

"That would be appreciated, Stanton." Cora smiled. Stanton headed out the door.

* * *

Cora wore a simple lilac dress with a simple, but elegant, necklace that Robert had given her for the birth of Mary since it was just dinner with the family. He had recently given her a matching bracelet that hung from her wrist that was given to her after the birth of baby Edith.

 _"Oh, Robert, It's beautiful." Cora held baby Mary in her arms as she fingered the necklace. She looked down to find Mary squirming in her arms. "Oh, Mary agrees on how stunning the necklace is." She gave a peck to her husband._

 _"I'm glad you like it." Robert undid the clasp of the necklace and placed it around her neck._

 _"It's perfect just like her…" Cora looked down at her newborn. "I've never been happier in my entire life."_

"Stanton told mama that you want to try dinner?" Robert looked worried. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Cora stood up to kiss Robert. "I feel better."

"I don't want you to pressure you into something you are not ready for." Robert spoke.

"I feel _better_." Cora repeated.

* * *

 _tbc and review_


End file.
